Hellhole: Full story
by DeAd-BoDy
Summary: a huge version of a former story i wrote. plz r&r. takes place troughout both games rating for future chapt. may go higher now updated 8204! please review!
1. Ode to Terror

Revision of: The HELlHole ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors note: I don't own Diablo. Kinda obvious. Also this is revision of a previous story I wrote namely the hellhole. This is and extension to that story. It takes place before and after the one I wrote so enjoy. Please read and review. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah Tristram. I haven't been to this glorious little town since I was very young. It has changed since then. My old friend Ogden opened an Inn great for me to stay in. the small town had shrunk and at the same time had grown. The bodies rotting around this little town could have driven any normal person wandering around looking for a drink.  
  
Many people of this land had run away. King Leoric lost a son and went mad. Adventurers from every corner of this world came to challenge the evil growing here. The inn was crowded as I imagined. Bustling with adventurers telling their stories to whoever wanted to listen.  
  
I decided on staying up and talking to some of the warriors and mages among the crowds of people and drinks. Tough looking warriors that have truly seen the face of a demon were moody and stayed to themselves while young inexperienced men bragged about how many animals they killed on a hunt. At that moment I realized I was one of them I sat down and ordered some ale.  
  
Cutthroat rogues were everywhere, some already brawling with some of the young warriors. The rogues suppressed them easily. I went over to talk to the secluded rogue over the corner. "Hello there, may I ask you your name?" "It is Blood Raven warrior. Now please it is late, leave me be." With that she left to her room. Saddened by this turn of events, I went over to a strange fighter atop a table doing a strange dance and acting like a fool.  
  
Leaving the fool alone, I wandered over toward a recluse mage. I looked over his shoulder and at the incantations from which he was studying. Watching me eyeing a spell, he quickly cast me away with a wave of his hand. Finally tired of all the commotion in Ogden's Inn, I left and watched the Cathedral in which I did not know would decay my soul and mind. I went back into my room and polished my sword and straightened my shield. Then I retired into my last sane sleep. 


	2. the butcher's cleaver

2  
  
Finally, it was time. I woke late and with a bad hangover on the first day. When I came down, nothing could prepare me for what unholy sights I lay witness to. Strewn all across the floor lay the most disgusting wounds ever imaginable. Wounds that would not stop spewing blood or rot the very flesh and bone of oneself. The tables were now operating tables. Mounds of cut off limbs lay in corners, men maddened by the now unholy cathedral, a church ode to terror.  
  
The demonic dread I felt at that moment was horrible. I left the Inn feeling atrocious. The path that led to the dank lair seemed to be a long one. "Hello there!" someone shouted at me. I turned to see it was another warrior. "Uh hello." I responded. "Are you going in there? Many people have already flooded in. not many made it out. I woke late and now I fear their will be no treasure!" he chortled, but I was not amused. Still, we became quick friends. "So what are you here for? I see that you haven't been inside yet did you wake late too?" "Yes yesterday was umm... frantic."  
  
We stood at the doorway of sanity. Down the dank steps were nightmares that were once unimaginable to us. Next to the church lying in a pool of blood, some not his own, was a townsfolk.  
  
"Please, listen to me..." He moaned. He told us about how Lazarus had betrayed him and several others. "His death will be avenged!"  
  
Those words my friend said stuck with me. As we made our way down, the disgusting rank smell of the dead overwhelmed us. As we reeled from the smell something jumped.  
  
I raised my shield and it hit it hard. I lowered my shield and found a battlefield.  
  
I was at that moment separated from my ally. I swung my sword low and cut through the body of the little monster.  
  
It lay motionless on the floor. I looked up and saw the warriors losing. A skeleton swung at a fighter and decapitated him in one quick motion. Suddenly it came towards me.  
  
It stabbed at me but I quickly blocked it and swung at it with all my might. It crushed trough its collarbone and shattered the demonic being.  
  
I fought on watching as archers filled the zombies with arrows. Slashing trough bodies I followed a group deeper into the church. Down underneath the dank earth in the next level ghastly skeletons fired volleys of arrows fueled by demonic flames.  
  
Clearing the area out only one room remained. Around it there were dozens of bodies of rotting men and women. Some were even completely cleaved in half.  
  
In the room came laughter not of this world. Screams of earthly humans could not have blotted out the monster's laugh no matter how loud it was.  
  
A monk stood guard as a pompous warrior opened the door, confident that his axe would hew the monster into pieces.  
  
The door slammed open and suddenly it all went so quickly I could not comprehend. His arms dropped to the floor as pools of blood formed under the warrior. Then his body was slashed in half and a huge disfigured beast with an axe three times larger than that of the warrior. It was not an axe. It was a butcher's cleaver. It was the Butcher. 


	3. The fate of the butcher and Leoric

3

The butcher shoved the monk aside, obviously no match for the demon. As he came closer I raised my shield. Suddenly, his cleaver was over his head and heading straight for mine. Managing to parry the attack, my shield nearly cracked from the blow.

I quickly tackled him, but to no avail. As he stood stunned and entertained by my pathetic attempt, I stabbed deeply into his gut. His squinty eyes grew in terror unknown to him, as I twisted the blade fueled by my hatred. Pushing my onto the floor with one arm, he clutched at his wound as his intestines fell out.

Quickly getting up, and with a quick spin, I gashed his chest opened. As I caught my breath, I realized everyone was staring at me. Looking at the dead demon on the floor, I saw why.

Back in town, I laid the cleaver down so everyone could see. They stared in horror as warriors, rogues and mages one by one brought bodies of loved ones from the furnace of hell. They released all their pent up anger on the cleaver. A sad sight it was.

As I rest in the Inn, I heard of my friend's fight against king Leoric's remains. The battle with the skeletal fiend was described in detail as I listened. "Yeah, he fought him! I saw! With mine two eyes I did! What?! My eye patch? I'll give you-" "Ey! Continue with the story would you!" The sudden outburst quelled his anger. "Right. Their e was, standing against this massive skeleton king. His magically enhanced mace smashed and shattered the skeleton monsters around him as he dodged the king's sacred blade! It was incredible it was!"

"Anyways, charged straight into Leoric and sent a smash that shattered in the King's rib cage! Absolutely mental! Then he smashed upward and took his head! Why it isn't the bloody ero' himself!" Sure enough, at the door way stood the fighter, and upon his head was donned the crown of King Leoric.


End file.
